Surprise
by MinxBubbleOo
Summary: Well guys this is a story that i created for a comunity that -IvyBlonde- and -sariafarie- want to set up its a one shot were Soras a vampire and wants to tell Riku well just that but what he wasnt ready for was the suprise Riku had for him... YAOI, LIME


Well guys this is a story that i created for a comunity that -IvyBlonde- and -sariafarie- want to set up its a one shot were Soras a vampire and wants to tell Riku well just that but what he want ready for was the suprise Riku had for him...

Warnings: uh Yaoi and slightly lime no likey no ready

Diclamer: a much as i want to take credit fir creating kingdom hearts i cannot but a girl can dream cant she

PLEASE REVIEW but know this i dont write vampire storys and have no clue on the subjest so i you decide to flame me random vampire facts i shall not understand i only did this for Ivy and Saria

ENJOY

Sora couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't stand lying to his lover anymore. He watched silently as Riku came down the path. God he was gorgeous, his long silver hair shimmered in the dying light. His aqua eyes shining with delight as soon as he locked eyes with Sora, but he still had that smug smirk on his face that he got whenever he'd make Sora blush in public, which he did frequently. Oh how Sora wanted to wipe that smug look off Riku's face, by pulling him into a passionate kiss, which is what he did as soon as Riku got close enough to the bench.

"I take it your glad to see me then?" said Riku as they pulled away for that much needed oxygen.

"Mmmm." Sora licked his lips, savouring the sweet taste that Riku's kisses always left. He looked at Riku, who smiled at him sweetly.

He didn't really want to tell Riku his secret but he feared that if he didn't he might end up hurting him and not just but breaking his heart oh ne this was more serious, see Sora had these urges and lately they'd been getting harder and harder to control. Yes he could already feel his senses strengthening. His ears became more sensitive, his eyes began adjusting to the ever approaching darkness and his nose became more heightened. He knew he had to tell Riku soon before he did something he was gonna regret.

He felt Riku grab his hands and before he knew it he was staring into big concerned aqua eyes.

"Hey Sora you alright? You feel cold." Sora almost laughed.

'_That's the price you pay for being dead.' _He thought to himself.

"Do you want my jacket?"

"NO I mean no thanks I'm fine." Riku was known for wearing singlet's and Sora didn't think he could control himself if he had to stare at those rippling muscles for long.

"You sure?" Sora nodded weakly, Riku smiled that smug grin and Sora knew he was planning something.

Sure enough he felt Riku's hands begin to travel up his chest under his shirt, sending electric shocks through his body and to one place in particular. A little moan escaped Sora as Riku began to kiss his neck, his hot breath burning against Sora's cold skin "Well then I'll just have to keep you warm another way then."

"Riku," he moaned, trying to pry himself away from the older teen, "Were in public." Riku smirked. He pushed Sora down onto the bench pinning him to it with his strong arms.

"So," he panted, eyes shining seductively, Sora had to resist the urge to jump him right there, Riku saw this and lent close to Sora's face, he began to nibble ever so lightly on Sora's ear lobe, enjoying the rasping moans that were escaping the younger teen. "No one's here. Were all alone" Sora hissed those words bringing back memories of an incident that happened two nights ago when Sora urges got too much to handle.

'_If only he didn't get me so ARGHHHH...'_ Sora moaned as Riku began to massage his nipples.

"No Riku please stop." He knew he had to tell him now before he felt the need to suck the very...

'_NO bad Sora you could never do that to Riku, no matter how good his blood smells..." _

Using all his strength, which nearly wasn't enough, he pushed the older teen off him. He scrambled up into a sitting position, whilst Riku looking at Sora confused, pushed his silver bangs out of his face.

Both sat there silently for a moment, each trying to catch their breath. Sora watched Riku's chest fall up and down, a rhythmic movement, but finally he had to look away because he could feel his teeth growing, sharpening, getting ready for a feast.

"Sora?" whispered Riku finally, "Did I do something wrong, it's just I..."

"No Riku you didn't do anything wrong, I just really need to talk to you."

"Oh." More silence. Sora was really nervous by now. What if Riku was repulsed by Sora? What if he shunned Sora? Or even broke up with him? Riku's voice broke Sora out of his inner musings

"Well then what do you want to talk about?"

"Uh well see..." Sora was stammering, he just didn't know where to start.

"Oh come on Sora whatever it is you know you can tell me, but can we get this over with quickly cuz I just realised what tonight is and uh I got something to do at home." He saw Riku glance nervously up at the sky.

Using his heightened sight he looked through the tree they were sitting under and gasped, tonight was a full moon, shit what a night to pick, a night when his urges for fresh blood were even stronger. He sighed if only Riku was like him supernatural, then he wouldn't have to worry about hurting him. He could always make Riku like him; NO he wouldn't wish his life upon anyone. Riku was normal and deserved a chance to live a safe, normal life.

"Ok well see there's something I really need to tell you, I've never told anyone this, but you deserve to know this, even if it means I lose you at least I'll know your safe."

"What do you mean Sora?"

"I mean after what I tell you, you won't want to be my, my..."

"Boyfriend." Whispered Riku as Sora began to weep. He wrapped his strong, protective arms around him.

"Oh Riku," wept Sora, "I've done so many bad things and I don't want to hurt you, but I don't think I could live without you, but, but..."

"Shush Sora what makes you think that I'd ever leave you, I love you and all the quirks that come with you." Sora wiped his pale translucent eyes. Maybe Riku would understand, maybe he wouldn't run. Sora pulled away from Riku's embrace.

'_No' _he thought coldly, _'No human could ever love a monster like me, I need to tell him now then go quench my thirst." _

The full moon was getting to Sora. He stood up and walked out into the moon light, basking in the power it gave him.Even though he was only a half vampire the full moon gave him the strength of a full one. He looked back at Riku, he was looking at Sora confused, but Sora noted that he didn't look scared. _'Why hasn't he followed me out here where he can see what I am clearly?"_

"Riku," he yelled, "Now you can see what I really am." His fangs seemed to glow in the moon light. "I am nothing more than a monster, a blood stealing monster! I understand if you now find me repulsive, but I just thought you had the right to know, but know this I would never hurt you no matter how many times I have wanted to, I couldn't do it." Tears began streaming down his face. He turned in shame to run away but stopped, hearing Riku call his name.

"Sora," called Riku sweetly, "Come here please." He didn't sound scared or disgusted, he sounded loving, and so he turned back and shuffled back over to the bench out of the moonlight. Suddenly he was engulfed by Riku's warm embrace. "I told you before, I love you and no matter what you are I will always still love you." Sora stared at him blankly.

"But Riku I could end up hurting you, I don't want to but sometimes I just..." his lip began to quiver again as he envisioned himself biting into the soft skin of Riku's neck and sucking the very life out of him. He heard Riku smirk. "What's so funny Riku I'm serious it could really happen."

"Sora one those fangs look really funny when your crying, two I told you before I don't care what you are I love you and are willing to take the risks that come with that and three I don't think you could hurt me even if you tried." Sora's mouth was nearly hitting the bench. How dare Riku insult his fangs, he brushed them after every meal so that they stayed pearly white, hang on what did he mean by that last remark, was he insulting Sora's vampire skills or was it something more.

"Are you saying that I'm a bad vampire, because I know your strong but even the strongest of humans can be taken down by a hungry vampire and mffft whwhwh..." Riku put one of his hands over Sora's mouth.

"Shush." He lifted his hand off Sora's mouth and replaced it with his soft, warm lips. Sora submitted, letting Riku's tongue explore and his newly sharpened fangs.

'_He really doesn't care' _thought Sora happily. Suddenly one of Sora's fangs cut Riku's lip. As soon as Sora tasted the blood his senses went wild. He reeled away trying to get his lust for blood under control.

"See," he hissed, "I can't help it, I nearly lost it, I nearly, nearly..." Sora couldn't bring himself to say the last few words. He heard Riku sigh and get up off the bench

'_That's it he's given up on me he thinks I'm a monster!' _he glanced up at Riku who was standing at the edge of the tree, just at the edge of the shadows.

"If I show you something will you promise to stop worrying?" Riku turned his head and smiled at Sora who nodded weakly "Right then."

He stepped out into the moonlight and doubled over. Suddenly long silver fur sprouted from his back, shredding his coat and singlet, Riku let out a long howl as his ears grew bigger and furrier, his hands and feet morphed into paws with long white claws, a long snout grew on his face and a long silver tail appeared. Sora was speechless, so speechless that when he did try to speak it came out stuttered and gibberish. Riku grinned showing Sora a full set of canine teeth.

"See Sora I told you, you couldn't hurt me." He laughed and Sora stood up and joined him in the moonlight.

"Riku," he whispered, sinking his hands into Riku's soft, warm fur, "You're a Werewolf, but that means..."

"Exactly what I said before Sora you couldn't hurt me even if you tried." Sora smiled the biggest smile he'd ever smiled in his life. His dream had come true Riku was supernatural like him.

"But Riku how did you become a..."

"Werewolf, well let's just say don't trust all the stray dogs you see caught up in wire." Sora laughed and wrapped his arms around Riku.

"You know," he said burying his head in Riku's fur, "This explains so much about your behaviour." Riku howled,

"Canine urges, sometimes I'm like a wild animal." Sora yawned and Riku picked him up in his strong arms bridal style. "I didn't know vampires got tired, I thought they were nocturnal."

"Mmmm I'm only half vampire." mumbled Sora snuggling into Riku.

"Oh well then sweet dreams Sora." Suddenly Sora reached up and kissed Riku

"I love you Riku don't ever leave me."

"I won't I promise my little Dracula."

A.N dont ask me how Riku is safe from Sora by being a Werewolf i dunno wh he just is P

Hope you enjoyed it please review


End file.
